User blog:Trigger Happy the Gremlin/Character Analysis: Chuck
Disclaimer I will do around three Character Analysis a day if I am not busy, but today I will do two, since I need to publish chapter 2 of The Morphers Story! and I also need to watch a movie with my family, as well as other things. Anyways, by request, here is Chuck! Overview and appearance Use dramatic music, a closeup effect, and old war footage in the background and you are set! Chuck is the last member of the F. Ganishes, he is meant to be a lazy trash compactor with a terrible breath to match! Chuck's main colors are 3 hues of brown (with the middle hue as his primary color) and a dash of black in between. He has a black Mohawk on the top of his head and a rather pronounced forehead. He has African American skin and brown eyes, too. His lips are colored a light shade of brown and he has a large underbite. His mandible has eight canine teeth with the outer four being the largest, and his upper jaw has only four, with two of them being gold teeth due to Chomly losing his original teeth. He also wears a brown shirt with gray pants and dark brown boots. Black gloves are linked to each of his hands. From time to time in the cartoon he is shown with saliva coming off from his mouth. Personality and abilities Remember when I said there was a bigger a**hole than Zoe? Well, I was talking about Chuck. Now, this does not mean I have anything against the guy, that is going to be left for the subjective part of this breakdown (spoilers, I like him! ��), but he is an a**hole indeed. My description lists him as being a lazy trash compactor, and the show... delivers? After all, you could describe being lazy in several ways. Anyhow, Chuck is one of those characters whose description does not really do any justice, and like Tess, the show actually expands on them. Chuck seems to be a big Karma Houdini as well (to those who do not know, is a character who never gets comeuppances for their wrongdoings), the only time where he got his just desserts was when he forced Krish and Sid to morph and got crushed by their Marph. However, this was not the first time he forced other two Morphers to Maroh for his own amusement. What I meant for Karma Houdini comes from his appearance in F. Vanish Wood Throw, where after getting told to stop playing Wood Throw, he forces Florence and Sid to Marph just to get another log to play with. Before this episode was written, Chuck and Jake got banged in the head by the Marph, but sadly I forgot, which led to the thing I am talking about. Chuck is pretty compulsive, always thinking of ways to make his entertainment to last as long as he wants it to last. If this was a character driven show, that would be extremely interesting to watch, to see how far would he go (because he already aims big in the shorts) as well as the repercussion. However, I already made Chuck that kind of character that you always need to excuse for their actions even if they are reprehensible, which is unfortunate since this would make lots of people hate him and it would set aside character growth. Something that I should come up with is his relationship with other characters. Do they love him? Do they secretly dislike him but hang out with him anyways? I gotta, but so far it is something I have no ideas for. So far he is good friends with Jake, and that Krish and Sid love to do things for his amusement but... that is it. I should make characters that actually hate him (like how Sebastian feels about Zoe), and how an episode like that would work out. But all I have to work with right now is limited. His abilites are that his wide mandible serves as a storage compartment, kinda like Rico from Penguins Of Madagascar. Judging by the stuff he eats he also has a super strong stomach and a tough immune system, since all the the inedible stuff he chomps down never damages anything else his teeth. Oh! Speaking of teeth, he has an awful smelling breath repels Norphers, but so far it has not been seen in the show. I do not know if that is for the better or the bad, though, since nobody likes toilet humor. My thoughts and other things I feel kinda neutral towards Chomly. I do not love him, but I do not particularly dislike him either. I feel like he deserves comeuppance for his recklessness and behavior unlike Zoe, because the two times we have seen him as a protagonist, he is only focused on his own personal gain, no focus in the other characters'. So far I do not know what the fandom thinks of good old Chuck either. But I suppose they are also neutral? I have no clue. Conclusion Chuck is a character who could benefit from karma and exploring of his personality and interaction with other characters, as well as either positive or negative reactions from his fellow Morphers. What do you think about Chuck? Do you love him? Dislike him? I would love to hear why! Next up is Fiona, by request! Category:Blog posts